


Goodbye Little Leaf

by die_wiederkehr



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, pointy eared life ruiners, protecting someone they love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas takes a fatal blow to protect his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Little Leaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeralddarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddarkness/gifts).



> This is not based on the films.

The battle had turned more bloody than he’d expected. Elves versus orcs versus spiders, the earth had turned red and black with all the spilled blood. Bodies fell all around them, friends and foes alike. Elves that he’d grown up with, admired. More of the fallen came from their enemies though, this was their home and they had the advantage of knowing the land.

Legolas remained near his king once he’d found him. As he and the rest of the kings guard should. Ensuring Thranduil’s safety was important, to their people and to Legolas himself.

Between his bow and the kings’ sword, few orcs had a chance to get near enough to king to slay him. His armor was covered in blood from the fighting and his own wounds bled freely still. Adrenaline kept him moving though, attention focused always on Thranduil, making sure no one and nothing got near enough the king if he could help it. Mirkwood had already lost its queen, years before, it couldn’t lose its king as well. And Legolas couldn’t lose his father.

It was rare to see Legolas snarl as he did towards orcs that tried to slip behind him towards the Elvenking. He’d always been the lighthearted elfling who made jokes at every opportunity, who looked for a way to have fun in everything. There was no fun to be had here. He didn’t even try keeping count of his kills.

There was no time for rest. The enemy seemed to keep coming, as if their forces were unlimited. And the elves, though resilient, did eventually tire. He could see it in the eyes of those around him and yet they kept fighting with everything they had. And yet orcs slipped through.

He could see one coming towards them. Larger than most they’d killed and carrying a heavy sword, headed right towards Thranduil. Legolas moved without thinking, the world around him seeming to go quiet as he placed himself between the king and the orc. He drew an arrow back, firing into the orcs shoulder to slow him before drawing his knife, swinging in an arc and aiming for the orcs skull.

Just as the orcs sword tore through his gut.

It was instinct that had Legolas forcing himself to twist aside, forcing them away from Thranduil. The moment he was clear, the orc tore the sword from Legolas’ stomach with a twisted sort of satisfaction in its eyes.

Sound returned and pain brought Legolas gasping to his knees. Already his armor was soaked through with blood and he tried pressing his hands against the wound to slow the bleeding. He must have cried out, he could see Thranduil turning to look towards him, towards the orc that raised its sword to finish his son.

There was a roar of anger and then Thranduil was holding Legolas to him, the guard closing around them but he couldn’t remember the king coming to him. His eyes searched and he could see the orc nearby, head cut from its shoulders and then looked back to his father. He could see the pain the kings eyes already.

“Y-you are alright?” His eyes ran over Thranduil’s form and he couldn’t see any wounds on the king. He sighed softly, relieved, every breath seeming to hurt now.

“Hold on, _ionneg_. You will be alright.”

Legolas shook his head, coughing hard and gasping as blood coated his lips. He’d seen these wounds before and he knew what was coming so he reached, instead, to take his fathers’ hand a give it a weak squeeze.

Thranduil didn’t cry. He couldn’t right then, for the image of a king keeping himself together in battle and the rage that he was losing his family again was too important. Had he not lost enough family in Doriath? In Dagorlad? Had it not been enough when his wife was killed but now he had to lose his son as well?

“I will see mother again.” Legolas said softly, still holding onto his fathers’ hand, using the feeling as an anchor. Fighting to stay as long as he could but already he could hear the call of Mandos. “And meet grandfather. I c-could tell them something.”

Thranduil squeezed Legolas’ hand, fully aware that once he’d held this same hand when it had been so small that Legolas could barely wrap his entire hand around a single one of Thranduil’s fingers. Legolas was still so young, too young for this fate. He had to force himself to answer.

“They are missed. Tell them that. And give to your mother my love.” Even through the pain, Legolas smiled and nodded. Those were easy enough messages to share though he was sure they already knew.

“Sing to me. As you did when I was a child.”

_You still are a child_ , Thranduil wanted to say but he nodded. He sang, softly but still he sang, until Legolas’ eyes closed and his breathing slowed to a stop. And he kept singing until the song was done. Even in death, Legolas still looked so young. A child. His child.

Then he stood, gripping his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white. And then nothing stopped him as he tore through the orcs and spiders that approached. Nothing came near him or his son.


End file.
